Frozen Mistery
by unicupcake123
Summary: When a strange guy starts following mavis, but not talking to her, she and her friend decide to follow him and find out what is up with that guy. Sorry I'm not good with the summary but you'd like the story better. Movies: Hotel Transylvania, Rise Of The Guardians, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters of this story. ****If you liked the story please tell me in the comments :)**

MAVIS'S POV

I was on the roof of the hotel. 2 years ago a fell in love with a human boy, but eventually we broke up, but by then my father had accepted the human world. So now I am allowed to go wherever I want to. Tomorrow I will go to a new college and have a dorm with one or two roommates, I am so excited!

*the next day*

I went to the office so they could give me my key and tell me where my room will be " room 163, you will be roommates with Merida." I was so excited and I wanted to go right away; but something caught my eye, it was a guy about my age with hair as white as snow, with green eyes and a great smile, and he was...flying... and throwing snowballs and freezing the poles and water...all with only a stick, and that's not all, the kids playing there didn't even seem to see him.

JACK'S POV

I was throwing snowballs and having fun like I always did, that I was now a guardian didn't change me at all, I still did the same things at winter, play with the kids, freeze the lakes and have fun with snow. Anyway, I was having fun when I saw a girl looking at me, she was about my age, with short black hair, big dark eyes and a small but cute smile, she was beautiful, and she was looking at me...wait...she was looking at me! She could see me! That was impossible, no one can see me except the other guardians and sometimes kids that believed in me, but Never a teenage girl! I looked down to think and when I looked back up she was gone. But I wasn't gonna let her go that easily, I am gonna follow her and somehow talk to her.

MAVIS'S POV

I saw the cute boy looking at me and that's when I realized how long I'd been staring, so I looked away and went to find my room. When I finally did I saw a girl with really curly red hair, when she saw me, she had a huge smile on her face and ran up to me and said "Hi, I'm Merida and let me just tell you how exciting it is to finally get a roomie yay!"

NORMAL POV

Mav: "Great I'm really looking forward on staying here."

Mer:"Ok so the first thing you should know about me is that other than you and Flin...I kind of have no friends, but I don't mind, most people here are jerks anyway."

Mav:"Oh, don't worry, I never really had many friends either and since you're gonna be my roomie I'm gonna tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone."

Mer:"I promise."

Mav:"I'm a vampire"

Mer: "Cool'

Mav: "Wait, you're not surprised?"

Mer: "No where I come from we have witches and spirits, plus i could tell by how much black you're wearing, I don't think Flin would mind either, he's kind of a mad scientist haha."

Mav: *witches, spirits, this was gonna be awesome!*

JACK'S POV

I could see her through a window so i knew where her dorm was. I dressed up as a pizza guy so she wouldn't be suspicious and knocked on her door, it opened and there she was, looking at me with a smile on her face, but also amusement. "Pizza delivery for you?" It came out more like a question, but hey I was nervous. By the look on her face I could tell she didn't buy it; so I did what first came to mind, I grabbed her wrist nd flew her to the parking lot... stupid I know. I was nervous, confused and a little paranoid, but she seemed oddly relaxed, i couldn't say much without looking like a creep or a lunatic, so I said "what's up" and now I looked like and idiot I waited for a reaction when she said "Well I was up in my dorm when a fake pizza delivery guy grabbed my wrist and flew me to the parking lot, but then everything ws totally normal 'cause he said "what's up"." she said that with a lot of sarcasm in her voice which I found cute and funny. But then I was scared, it was official, she could see me. I didn't know what to do , so I just left and went to north's.

MAVIS'S POV

He chuckled at what I said but he still seemed nervous and freaked out, but why? _I'm_ the one who should be freaked out, but oddly, I wasn't, I wanted to know more about him, but after about a minute of silence he flew away and disappeared in the snow, I thought about trying to follow him but if i did what would I do or say? I decided to go back to my dorm and tell Merida about it. When I finished she stood there with her mouth open "Wow"

NORMAL POV

Mavis: "What should I do ?"

Merida:"We're gonna find him!"

Mavis: "Find him?"

Merida: "Yes! He likes you , he´s special, and this is like love at first sight!"

Mavis: "He kidnapped me..."

Merida: "Yes.. cause he likes you"

Mavis: "Well he _is_ pretty cute"

Merida: "see- you guys are perfect for each other"

Mavis: "But how are we gonna find him anyway"

Merida: "The internet, now what's his name again?"

Mavis: "...I-I don't know, he never told me"

Merida: "Doesn't matter, I'll figure something out"

Mavis: *laughs* "Ok then. So how about you, do you like anyone?"

Merida: *nervous* "What no Hiccup's a jerk I don't like him what no"

Mavis: "Oooooh who's this Hiccup you're talking about, I bet he's cute haha"

Merida: *blushing* "Ok I may have a teenie tiny crush on a guy named Hiccup but ever since he helped his village and dragons and all, _every _girl has been crushing on him."

Mavis: "Dont worry if you're gonna help me with this mistery guy, I'll help you with Hiccup"

Merida: "Thanks. This is gonna be the best year ever!


	2. Chapter 2

JACK'S POV

I chuckled at what she said and thought about what to do next, I didn't want to tell her that I was a winter spirit, or at least not alone. So I went to North.

*With North*

I told North what happened and asked him why she could see me.

North: "I don't know, I mean as long as she believes I guess, but two years ago when pitch made everyone stop believing, Jame was the last light. And I don't remember anything about a teenager when we were bringing joy back to _children_. If she didn't belive then, I doubt that she would believe now"

Jack: "So what do we do?

North: "We kidnap her"

Jack: "Wow wait what?!"

North: "we shove her into a sack and toss her through a magic portal, just like we did with you."

Jack: "We can't do that, she's a human she's gonna be scared and maybe even call 991 and_ then_ what would we do!?"

North: "Do you want to know why she can see you or not. Plus what makes you think she's a human anyway?"

Jack: "...Fine but we'll get her on monday I always have more work to do on the weekends."

North: "I agree. I'll tell the others about it."

MAVIS´S POV

Today is Friday and my first day of school (wierd i know) I had the first period with Merida, we have science and apparently Flint, Merida's friend was our teacher, he was our age with black hair, tall and quite a large nose. Next was SS where I sat beside a girl with red-almost-orange hair, her name was Audria, she liked nature and ws really nice, but just when I was starting to think that I was making a new friend she _had _to say:

"Hey, you see that guy over there, the really cute one with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and small nose? Well his name is Ted and he´s MINE MINE MINE AND DON'T YOU DARE GET CLOSE TO HIM OR I SWEAR I WELL KILL YOU!"

I have to admit, I was scared as hell.

The other two classes and lunch were pretty normal, but now it was time for my last class, english.

I had this class with Merida. We were walking to english, but she stopped when she saw a guy with brown hair, green eyes, freckles and because of what he was wearing, he looked like viking.

Merida: *whispers in ear* "Oh My gosh that´s Hiccup, we have another class together!"

We talked and laughed for most of the class and now and then we could see Hiccup glancing our way, and, of course Merida blushed every time he did.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer. Soo net chapter will consist of the girls trying to find Jack but also a lot of Merida/Hiccup romance ;) those two are perfect together, but so are mavis and Jack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies.**


	3. Chapter 3

HICCUP'S POV

Yesterday was the first day of school. I don't like school too much because of all the attention I've gotten since I helped my village, I've become pretty popular in and outside of school, I act as if it ws the perfect life, bu I actually prefer being alone with thinks that after school I do cool things with cool friends..._human_ friends; but I'm always talking and hanging with Toothless. Still,there is one thing that makes me want to go to school. Merida. She is beautiful, nice, funny, brave, and well, not popular; I used to think that the fact that she wasn't popular was the reason she wouldn't talk to me, but when I thought about it didn't make any sense; she talked to whoever she wanted and if anyone mean said something nasty to her, she would say something to outsmart or make fun of that person. One day I asked Astrid (one of my real friends) to ask Merida about what she thought about me, but she told me that all she said was that I was a jerk, she also told me that she blushed and laughed nervously after she asked so Merida was probably lying, but i figured that she just said that to make me feel better. But even though she didn't like me, I still liked her, and I still looked at her in class, hoping she wouldn't notice me staring,

MERIDA'S POV

i was walking with Mavis to the pizza place, I mean what better place to look for Pizza Guy than pizza place? Of course we knew he wasn't a real pizza guy but there was wi-fi there, so we took advantage of that and spent a couple of hours looking for something about him but found nothing. After that wi went to the library to search some more, we took the long way 'cause we wanted to walk a bit after sitting for hours. We were half way there when Mavis quickly grabbed my hand and ducked behind a big rock, making me fall face first into the snow. I was ready to slap her, when I started thinking of why she did it in the first place. She must have seen him! I searched for him for a moment, and then I saw him, he looked just like Mavis described him; blue eyes snow-like hair and long legs. Then I saw him _flying_ so smoothly it looked like he was being carried by the wind and all I could think was:

Jack Frost.

Most people in this country stop believing in him and every other spirit by the time they turn at least 10, but where I come from _everyone _believes, children, teens, adults, even elders. Spirits are very common back home, I have even seen them, and so have a lot of people back home. But I wanted Mavis to find out by herself, or from him, it just seemed more...romantic.

MAVIS'S POV

I ducked fast when I saw Pizza Guy, making Merida fall, I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't let Pizza Guy out of my sight, I needed to concentrate.

"Let's follow him." Said Merida when she saw him fly away, I agreed.

After about two hours of following him and watching him throw snowballs, play with kids, and freeze everything I finally turned to Merida, who seemed to be playing with her phone.

Mavis: "Really, you're playing with your phone, you know you were the one who thought we should follow him."

Merida: *sigh* "I'm not playing with my phone, I'm taking pictures of him, by the way you were right he_ is_ cute, though not as cute as Hiccup"

Mavis: *short laugh* "yeah right"

Merida: "So, should we look for him tomorrow?

Mavis: "we can do that on Monday, tomorrow _I'm _gonna help_ you_ with the love of your life" *grins*

Merida: *laughing* "Ok"

JACK'S POV

I was doing my everyday job when I saw the girl agin, this time, she was hiding behind a big rock and there was some one else with her, I couldn't see her face, but there was one thing i could see, her crazy red hair, I remember that hair, and it could only belong to one person. Princess Merida. I only looked at her for a second and decided to go back to making kids have fun, I will get to know the her (Mavis) better on Monday. But I still glanced her way a few times, I decided to call her (again Mavis) Stalker for obvious reasons.

**A/N: Yay Hiccup likes Merida :D btw sorry for writing that Jack's eyes were blue on the first chapter hehe, but I'm changing it now so I hope it's ok. I really hope you liked this chapter. R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything, except the plot of course.**


	4. Chapter 4

*SUNDAY*

MAVIS'S POV

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I looked at the clock that read 6:00am *groan* I looked at Merida's bed hoping she would also be awake so she could answer the door, but found her sound asleep *another groan* I answered the door surprised to find crazy Audria in front of me, "He's Mine!" she said in a devilish tone. I close the door in her face feeling no guilt whatsoever, Ugh I walked _all the way here_ for_ this_, how does she know my dorm number anyway? Creepy... I was making my way back ro bed, when I accidentally bumped into Merida's desk, dropping the cellphone that was lying on it, the phone turned on revealing...Hiccup?...as a wallpaper? A huge grin appeared on my face; those two were perfect for each other. And today I was gonna find out if she liked her back, whether they liked it or not!

*Later that day*

NORMAL POV

Mavis: Merida!

Merida: *falls of bed* Ugh what now *looks at clock* 10:00! Mavis why didn't you wake me up earlier we have to find Pizza Guy!

Mavis: No we're not, today we're gonna find out if Hiccup likes you.

Merida: We can do whatever you want, but he doesn't like me, trust me I've been trying to find out for years.

Mavis: Really? What have you done?

Merida:...

Mavis: Thought so.

Merida: So, what are we gonna do?

Mavis: Hmmm... gimme your phone.

Merida: What why?

Mavis: 'cause I forgot to charge mine, now give it to me. (gives her the phone) Ok now, do you know where his dorm is?

Merida: It's dorm 124 why?

Mavis: Come with me.

*In front of Hiccup's door*

Mavis: Hide. He can't see you.

Merida: Why not?

Mavis: 'Cause then when he answers the questions he won't be completely honest.

Merida: Answer what?

Mavis: Just trust me, ok?

Merida: Fine *hides behind plant that is beside Hiccup's door so he won't see her*

Mavis: *knocks on the door*

Hiccup: *opens the door* Oh hi...-

Mavis: Mavis

Hiccup: Mavis yeah right,, we have SS together don't we? You sit beside Merida.

Mavis:Yes! I was actually just about to ask you what you thought of her.

Hiccup: M-me? W-why?

Mavis: Well you see, Merida is running for student president and I'm her assistant, so I'm asking everyone the same question.

Hiccup: But we've never even had a student president.

Merida: *facepalm*

Mavis: Well now we do!

Hiccup: But-

Mavis: OH FOR RABIES SAKE JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Hiccup: *scared* Ok well, she's nice..., and funny..., and brave (totally lost in her now) and she's got this beautiful laugh and smile, and her eyes,_ her eyes_ are this beautiful crystal blue, so big and bright, that I just get lost in them every time I see them. And then she's got this crazy fun ted hair that flies to the side every time there's wind,, which make her look so confident and free and it makes me wanna- (realizes what he's saying) I-I mean, she's cool.*closes door quickly*.

HICCUP'S POV

God what did I just do! She doesn't even like me! Now she's gonna think I'm a jerk _and_ a weirdo!

END OF POV

Merida/Mavis: Wow.

**A/N: Hii sorry I haven't given you a lot of Mavis/Jack romance, but I kind of wanted to finish with these two. Anyway I promise next chapter will be full of Jack/mavis stuff ;) Hope You Liked This Chapter. R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

MAVIS'S POV

After what Hiccup said, Merida was a living tomato. We talked about it all night.

*Sleeping*

..."MAVIS!" I heard Merida scream in my ear and fell off of my bed. "Merida..." I said in a sleepy and grumpy voice "Quick, I think I saw Pizza Guy outside!" As soon as I heard those words I grabbed her by the wrist and ran outside as fast as I could, I could have just turned into a bat, but I needed her to tell me where he was. "Ok, where is he?" I asked excited. "Oh, wait, I don't think that was him, hehe, whoops." I could've killed her right there, but then I remembered it was Monday; I quickly asked her what time it was and she said it was 8:00. "HOLY RABIES, we're gonna be la-" just when I was about to finish my sentence, someone shoved me into a sack and tossed me somewhere, I dropped on the floor, hitting my side hard, but quickly recovered and got out of the sack, in front of me I saw five people, first a tall and fat old man wearing mostly red, and had a white beard and moustache, then some guy dressed up as a kangaroo, beside him a not-so-human girl with green and blue feathers all over her, then a small sand-like little guy with a gentle smile, and then, ...Pizza guy?! THOSE. PEOPLE. KIDNAPPED. ME. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" I didn't even finish screaming when something hard hit my head, knocking me out and making me unconscious.

JACK'S POV

*On Monday Morning*

Yesterday, North told me that we would get Stalker in the afternoon 'cause _all_ of the guardians had to do something in the morning _at the same time_ and _all_ of them finished _at the same time_. He is a terrible liar, I knew he just didn't want me to be there when Stalker arrived, probably scared that I would mess something up, I played along and pretended to belive him. Of course today I'm heading there before anyone; it is 6:00am, the yetis are supposed to kidnap her at 7:30am, or so I overheard them say, anyway I don't wanna miss a thing, so I got there as early as possible. I stood by the giant globe waiting for someone to wake up. After half and hour wo waiting the elves arrived, they did stupid silly things and fought playfully with each other; it was funny at first, but it got pretty annoying after 45 minutes of it, I started freezing them, that's when North came and the other guardians started to arrive, they stared at me in surprise "What, you didn't actually expect me to believe you did you? Why did you lie to me anyway" I asked even though I knew the answer, "Maybe 'cause you always mess everything up." Bunny replied and we started arguing after that. Then a portal opened in the middle of the room and a sack was tossed from it, two yetis stood in each side of the sack while Stalker got out of it, she stared at each one of us suspiciously; wow, she was even prettier when she wasn't behind a glass, or hiding behind a rock. Just when I was about to say Hi, she screamed so loud the elves were shaking out-of-place. Then it stopped, and I saw a yeti with a metal red robot toy on his hand, I looked down at the girl only to find her knocked out unconscious.

Great.

**Hi guys, so I know this is kinda of a short chapter, but that's why I am uploading two in the same day! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

STILL JACK'S POV

We set her down on a red couch that North had, we took turns to check on her every half an hour or so, it was my turn now, I saw her slowly opening her eyes, when they were fully open and I was the first thing she saw I could tell she wanted to scream again, but I quickly covered her mouth until she started to relax a bit, she looked at me in shock and disgust, "She's awake!" I called to the other guardians, and they came running toward her.

MAVIS'S POV

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Pizza Guy. I wanted to scream before I could, he covered my mouth with his cold hand, I started panicking, but knew that if I didn't calm down, they would knock me out again, and that was not an option. He then called the other kidnappers, when they came they stared curiously at me, I stared back for a moment, and had an idea, I quickly turned into a little bat and started looking for a way out, but the kangaroo guy quickly caught me. I could not escape. I realized how soft the fur was, it didn't even seem like a costume, maybe he was a monster like me? This might not be the moment to think about it, but I'm gonna call him Fluffy from now on. I turned back to my human form and just stood there, waiting for them to say something.

JACK'S POV

I was surprised that she was a vampire, I have seen other monsters before but not her, maybe she didn't go out much on winter time. It is probably because she is immortal that she can see, but I'm gonna ask anyway.

NORMAL POV

Jack: "So, do you believe in guardians? You know, Santa Clause, the easter bunny, ...Jack Frost..."

Mavis: *looking down* "Yeah I'm a little too old for that" I said in a harsh tone.

Jack: "But you _can_ see me right" Ok that question was kinda obvious.

Mavis: "Duh! That's what my_ eyes_ are for! Seriously how wierd can you get Pizza Guy!"

Jack: "P-Pizza Guy?! My name is Jack!"

North: "Ok Now Stop!"

MAVIS'S POV

The old man ordered us to stop, oddly he was still smiling, so I decided to give him my own nickname: Chubby-but-jolly. I smiled at my geniously lame idea. He then said "Look at every one of us, what do you see?" I thought about what he and Pizza Guy- I mean Jack said about guardians, so I, answering his question said "...Santa Claus?...Easter bunny?...Sand man?...The Tooth Fairy?" I then looked at the white-haired boy. "Pizza Guy." I said getting a glare from him. "Exactly...well except for Jack." Chubby-but-jolly said with his signature smile, well if that's all they want, "Look. Fluffy, Chubby-but-jolly, I'm sorry but I don't have time for this." He then replied, "Ok we no longer need you, you can go now, I'll open the portal for you." Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

JACK'S POV

I laughed at the nicknames she gave Bunny and North, she might've showed some attitude earlier, but this girl was _hilarious._ But then my smile disappeared when she walked to the portal, I wanted her to stay, but North was right, she didn't have a purpose to be here anymore. My smile formed once again when I thought: Maybe _she_ doesn't wanna stay _here_, but that does not mean _I_ don't wanna go _there._

**A/N: See I told you I'd upload two chapters in one day :). So next chapter will mostly focus on what Merida did while Mavis was with the guardians.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: C'mon you know I don't own anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

MERIDA'S POV (MONDAY)

I woke up to the sun on my face, damn it! I forgot to close the curtains yesterday. I went over to close them, and saw a familiar white hair, Pizza Guy! I thought. I quickly woke Mavis up and we went running outside, she asked me where he was, I turned to where I saw him before; turns out it was just a tree with snow on top. I could tell she wanted to kill me when she found out, but I was saved by the fact that she always wants to be on time, she asked me for the time and I told her. I was ready to run and get ready , but before she could panic, a pair of big furry monsters took Mavis and tossed her through a portal! I quickly jumped to the portal to get Mavis, but something, or rather someone pushed me making me fall in the snow, and before I knew it, the portal and the monsters were gone, and so was Mavis; and I had the stupid guy who pushed me to thank. "YOU IDIOT, BECAUSE OF YOU MAVIS GOT KIDNAPPED AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE TAKING HER!" I yelled loud enough for everyone in the city to hear. "I-I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt." said an all too familiar voice, I turned around to see Hiccup, his hair covered in snow; was it him the one I saw from my dorm? Just before I went to close the curtains I heard a soft `Bang´ not too far from my window, was that him too? For a moment, all the feelings I had for him were gone, but they came back as I remembered what he said about me yesterday. "Where you...stalking me?" I asked, but didn't get an answer, which meant it was true; but I wasn't mad anymore. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you, you were only helping me, I'm sorry" I said, he gave me a smile and went.

HICCUP'S POV

I went back to my dorm and searched about the creatures that took Mavis, turns out they were yetis. I went to school, I was late and barely made it to second period , Merida wasn't in school today. After school I went outside to where I saw Merida this morning; and there she was, still in her PJs, hugging herself from the cold, I walked up to her and put my arm around her, she blushed and so did I.

NORMAL POV

Merida: "She is my only friend here, even Flin, after he became a teacher, we don't hang out as much because of all the work he has to do."

Hiccup: "We will find her. Those things that took her were yetis, I did some research on those, they live in the North Pole."

Merida: "Well why didn't you say so! Let's go to the North Pole!"

Hiccup: "Wowowowow! None of the planes here go to the North Pole!"

Merida: "Oh they will!"

Hiccup: "I don't think they'll listen to us, we should find anothe-"

Merida: "Not listen?! I am a princess, I have power, money, I know how to use a bow and arrow, people would still have to marry whoever their parents told them to if it weren't for me, I even turned my mother into a bear by accident for god's sake! They'll listen to me!"

Hiccup: "Ok then."

**Hii, sorry for the late update, I've been kinda busy. Anyway hope you liked this chapter! By the way, thank you LunaWolfxoxo for writing comments on every chapter! They really mean a lot! :D R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

NORMAL POV

Hiccup: *trying to catch his breath* "Why...did we...have...to run here?"

Merida: "Because the bus takes _hours_ to come"

Hiccup: "But it was supposed to come in 5 minutes!"

Merida: "Yeah. _Supposed_ to, there you are thinking it's gonna be all early, you wait half an hour and it still doesn't come! That's why we're running."

Hiccup:"Toothless or Angus could've brought us here you know"

Merida: "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!"

Hiccup: "I did! but you didn't listen!"

Merida: "Pffft whatever. TO THE INFORMATION DESK!"

*At the info. desk*

Merida: "Alright I want to get to the North Pole now!"

Lady: "We don't have any planes going there, so unless you're a pilot, you can't go."

Merida: "Excuse me?! I am a very important princess of Scotland, I have my own bodyguards, and I want to go to the North Pole."

Lady: "Well you are Not with your bodyguards, you are Not a pilot, and you are Not in Scotland."

Merida: "Hey-"

Lady: "Security!"

In a matter of seconds a few security guards took Merida and Hiccup outside and left them there.

Merida: "Hey Hey!"

Hiccup: "Don't you think you might have overreacted just a bit?"

Merida: *gives him a look*

Hiccup: "B-because I don't, heh"

Merida: "Alright, I've got a plan."

Hiccup: "Oh no."

Merida: "You distract the guards, while I borrow an airplane and fly us to the North Pole! It is a brilliant idea!"

Hiccup: "No, it's not." *sigh* "Look let's just go back to the dorm and then figure something out ok?"

Merida: *sigh* "Ok."

They walked back to school in silence. When they got to the dorm and opened the door, they saw Mavis.

Merida: "MAVIS!" *hugs her tightly* "I was so worried about you how did you escape the kidnappers?!"

Mavis: "Cant...breath..."

Merida: "Oh, sorry."

Mavis: "It was Pizza Guy"

Merida: "...Hiccup, I'm sorry but you need to get out and let the adults talk."

Hiccup: "What? Why?"

Merida: "Do you believe in Jack Frost, the spirit of winter?"

Hiccup: "What? No."

Merida: "Then you cannot listen to this conversation. I'm sorry."

Hiccup: "No way I'm part of this!"

What Merida did next took Hiccup completely by surprise. She_ kissed _him. He froze and she took him out of the room and closed the door.

Mavis: "Wow. What was that about?"

Merida: "Oh the kiss? Hehe nothing I just needed him out of the room."

Mavis: "Right and that was the_ only_ way to do it."

Merida: "Whaaat it worked didn't it? And I got myself a bonus by kissing him."

Mavis: *laughing* "You're a genius."

Merida: "Aren't I?"

Mavis: "So. Why didn't you want him to listen to our conversation again?"

Merida: "Right. I probably should have told you this earlier but "Pizza Guy" is actually Jack Frost, a spirit of winter, only people who believe in him can see him; you can probably see him because you're a vampire. Since Hiccup can't see him I didn't really want him to listen."

Mavis: "Yeah that makes sense. I didn't really want him to listen to _my _story either. I don't know him that well."

Merida: "What _is_ your story?"

Mavis: *tells her everything*

Merida: *eyes wide* "WOW."

HICCUP'S POV

She kissed me. She _kissed _me. She kissed me! It was the happiest day of my life! I ran to Toothless and told him about it, he only laughed and rolled his eyes at me. I was too happy to think about anything else.

**A/N: Hii, sorry for the late update...again. Also sorry this chapter wasn't so good, but I promise the next one will be better. Anyways if you did like it, leave a review. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE VEEERYYYY LONG UPDATE. HOPEFULLY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!**

*THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*

MAVIS'S POV

It was lunch and I still couldn't believe what had happened. I sat with Merida at a table and started eating lunch.

NORMAL POV

Merida: So, what do you think will happen next?

Mavis: I have no idea, I mean, I used to think he was cute, but now all I can think about is creepy, he actually _kidnapped me_ even if it was just to ask something, I'm kinda hoping I don't see him again...

Merida: Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen...

Mavis: Why?

Merida: Look behind you.

I turned around to see...

Mavis: PIZZA GUY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Jack: Shhhh don't be so loud, people are gonna think you're crazy.

Mavis: CRAZY! You're the one who kidnapped me!

Random guy behind Jack: What! I didn't do anything!

Mavis: I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to... *remembers they can't see him* Ugh. Nevermind.

Jack: Well then I'll let you eat now *freezes food* see ya later stalker.

Mavis: Ugh! well that went well.

Snotlot: Freak!

Merida: Hey! Don't call her that! She is not a freak!

Snotlot: Ha! Well compared to you she's not! Why do you even have a bow if you don't know how to use it!

Merida: Oh yeah?

Merida took out her bow and shot the apple the guy was holding.

Merida: Next time it'll be your face!

*bell rings*

Mavis: Wow, you're good

Merida: *smiling* c'mon we're gonna be late.

*LATER THAT DAY*

Mavis: Thank God this is our last class, people keep looking at us funny, plus I can't stop thinking of Ja-

Teacher: Hi every one, let me introduce to you our new student, Jack Frost.

**Hii everyone, so I know I took a long time to update cause I didn't have much inspiration, but I finally got some! **

**How do you think Jack got everyone to see him? And what will happen next?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing**


	10. Chapter 10

*still in class*  
NORMAL POV  
Mavis: What is _he_ doing here! I thought no one could see him!

Merida: Yeah I thought so too, he must have done something.

The teacher assigned Jack a seat that was two seats behind mavis. They spend the rest of the class giving each other "looks"

*after class*

Mavis: *walks up to jack with Merida* Hey Jack!

Jack: Oh hi Mavis, Melinda, how's your day been?

Merida: It's _Merida_ and you know exactly how our day has been. But enough about us, what about you?

Mavis: Yeah! We wanna know how you got every one to see you and why you are here!

Jack: Well I'm awesome and I want to go to school, simple as that.

Merida: Oh so you're telling us that after like 300 years you _finally _decided to go to school?

Jack: Yep. Well see ya _classmates._

Jack: walked away while the girls watched him leave.

Merida: I'm gonna find out how he got people to see him.

Mavis: *sigh* whats the point it's not like he is gonna go away.

Merida: I don't care, I'm still finding out.

Mavis: Tell me if you do

Merida: Will do

*The next day at school*

Merida went to her third class which was P.E, and she soon found out that Jack was in her class, she took this chance to find out how he got them to see him.

Merida: Hey Jack.

Jack: Hey Meli-

Merida: It's Merida

Jack: Merida, yeah I knew that.

Merida: So I See you are in my class...where _everyone_ can _see_ you.

Jack: *chuckle* I see you want to know why huh

Merida: Yes. But are you going to tell me?

Jack: I told you I'm awesome.

Merida: You think so huh?

Jack: Of course, I'm the best.

Merida: Oh are you? There will be a sports competition at school in two days, I'll be there and so will you, if I win you'll tell me how you got everyone to see you.

Jack: Alright. But if _I_ win, you'll have to wear a unicorn costume for a week.

Merida: Deal.

They shook hands and turned around, both convinced that they would win.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday,but I was quite busy, so now I made this chapter longer. Anyways on with the story.**

*after school*

Mavis: So, have you found out why people can see him?

Merida: Sort of

Mavis: Sort of?

Merida: You know that competition the school's having in two days? Well he will be there too, and I told him that if I won he would tell me how they can see him.

Mavis: That's great! Wait, what if he wins?

Merida: I'll have to wear a unicorn costume, but I am so gonna win!

Mavis: Yes you are! Wait... Idea!

Merida: Huh?

Mavis: What if you told him that not only he tells you why they can see him, but that if he loses he has to leave the school!

Merida: Wow, you really want him out don't you?

Mavis: Yes. He keeps staring at me in class, and throwing notes at me. Plus you know that presentation about Gandhi I was nervous about? Well when I finished, he asked me who was cuter, Gandhi, or him! Of course I couldn't say Gandhi, or people would think I was wierd! So I said him, and it was the most embarrassing thing ever! I want him gone!

Merida: *laughing* That's-

Mavis: *glares at her*

Merida: Horrible. I'll tell him about it tomorrow.

Mavis: Ok. Hey wanna go to Starbucks?

Merida: Sure

*at Starbucks*

Mavis: Hey is that Jack?

Merida: I think it is, we should tell him about the deal.

They walked up to Jack who was seating beside a girl with short brown hair and a guy with also brown hair that they recognized as Rapunzel and Eugene.

Merida: Hey Jack! We are gonna change the deal a bit, if I win you will tell me your big secret and you will leave campus.

Jack: What?! Was this Mavis's idea?

Mavis: Yes.

Eugene: Why I thought you liked him?

Mavis: I do not! He tricked me!

Eugene: I know it was hilarious!

Rapunzel: Hey that's not cool! No wonder you hate him.

Jack: Ok ok but there is no way I'm making that deal. But how about this, of you win I'll tell you my big secret and wont bother you again, but if_ I_ win, you'll have to go on a date with me

Merida: Deal.

Mavis: What?!

Merida: See ya at the games Frosty. *carries a screaming Mavis away*

*At the competition*

Host: Hello everyone! We are here for the sports competition, to see who is the best at sports! First we are going to have a our famous 1 kilometer race! It is a really hard one and is where most contestants are out! After that we are gonna have a football game, followed by a soccer game, we are going to be eliminating people until we have only two left, those two will go to the final contest which is... ARCHERY!

*cheers*

Everyone got ready for the race.

Merida: I am so beating you.

Jack: we will see about that.

Host: Ready, Set, Go!

After a while everyone saw the first person to arrive who was Jack, followed by Merida.

The football game was won by Merida and so was the soccer one, but barely.  
Soon Jack and Merida were the last two people, meaning they would go to archery.

Merida: You go first.

Jack: Dont mind if I do.

Jack got 7 points on the first shot, 9 on the second one, and a bull's eye

on the last one. Feeling good about himself, he smiled as other people cheered and motioned Merida to shoot.

Jack: See if you can top that.

Merida opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone cheering for her very, very loudly.

Hiccup: GO MERIDA YOU CAN DO IT I KNOW YOU CAN YOU ARE THE BEST YEAH, THAT'S MY GIRL RIGHT THERE GO MERIDA GO!

Merida blushed a bright red and wasn't embarrassed at all, in fact, she kinda liked it. She headed for the targets hoping to make Hiccup proud. She got a bull's eye on the first and second one, she concentrated more on the third one, and when she let go, the arrow went straight through Jacks leaving everyone with their jaws dropped...except for Hiccup who was screaming his lungs out cheering for Merida.

Merida: Ha! I knew I would win.

Mavis: Wahoo! Merida won! Now you'll have to tell us you big secret!

Jack: Hmm are you sure she won?

Mavis: Ha! She beated the screaming cheese out of you! Now tell us!

Merida: He can tell you_, Ill_ go get my trophy.

Jack: Ok ok. Its Sandy.

Mavis: Huh?

Jack: The guy with the dreams, I asked him to do this for me, Its like sleeping with your eyes open, only its real, get it?

Mavis: Sort of. Its like hallucinations, but you and Sandy are controlling it?

Jack: exactly. Soo I promised that if I lost I wouldn't bother you anymore...soo I was thinking I never noticed but that friend of yours is actually pretty cute.

Mavis: Hey! Don't you even dare!  
Jack: *chuckles* see ya.

**Hii I hope you liked it and I'm sorry the competition part wasnt so good, I really suck at those things. Anyways what do you think about Jack having a crush on Merida? I did that to make the story more interesting, and also I was running out of things for Mavis to hate Jack for. R&R**

**LunaWolfxox: Yaay I'm so glad you can update, I love your story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN SUCH A LONG TIME, I barely had any time with all the homework and everything (yeah cause ****_that's_**** not a lame excuse) anyways, I'll try to update more often.**

*The next day*

Mavis: Soo I saw you and Hiccup together after the competition, are you guys officially dating?

Merida: Well, he hasn't exactly asked me out yet, but I have a feeling he will, I mean he called me _his_ girl at the game, that must mean something right?

Mavis: Of course it does! He's probably planning your wedding already.

Merida: Oh shut up! What about you and Jack, has he asked you out yet?

Mavis: Jack? W-why would you think he would ask me out? The deal was he wouldn't bother us again remember?

Merida: Oh please, like he's ever gonna stop flirting with you, especially after what I told him.

Mavis: W-what did you tell him?

Merida: Uhhh hehe, look at the time I gotta go bye.

Mavis: Merida. We have first period together. What did you tell him?

Merida sprinted out the door without saying a word.

MERIDAS POV  
Should I tell her? No...yes? Maybe. *bell rings* ok now I have to tell her.*she walked class to find a confused and angry-looking Mavis*

Mavis: What happened? What did you tell him?

~flashback~

Jack: Hey Merida, you were pretty good back there.

Merida: you were pretty good yourself

Jack: Not as good as you

Merida: That I know, I'm the best of the best. Best at archery, best with sword

Jack: best with looks

Merida: ...are you just trying to get Mavis jealous, cause you don't have to, she has a huge crush in you already.

Jack: she does?!

Merida: Sure. She has pictures of you everywhere, her locker, her phone, her chemestry book...

~End of flashback~

I was just kidding about all those things, she doesn't have any pictures of him in her chemistry book or her locker, she ha s a few on her phone though, and she obviously does like him. But I think I might have gone a bit too far.

Merida: I just told him that you liked chemistry... He does too so I figured he'd like you more now.

*she wont buy it that was a terrible lie*

Mavis: Oh thank god. U thought you might have told him I liked him or some thing

Merida: Never. Haha

**So hopefully you are still reading my story. I hope you liked it R&R-**

**DISCLAIMER: do I really have to say it again...**


End file.
